


You're Not Alone

by SilentEvilx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Sam Winchester, Bisexuality, Bullying, Coming Out, Crying, Facebook, Gay, Gen, Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Short One Shot, Supportive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvilx/pseuds/SilentEvilx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving some hurtful comments about your sexuality on facebook, you come out to Sam as gay. Sam comforts you by revealing his own sexuality. Based on a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr on June 26th, 2015. I will post a link to this on the original tumblr post.  
> Original tumblr post: http://fics-and-shit.tumblr.com/post/122541169028/youre-not-alone

** **

** **

***Trigger Warning: homophobic remarks***

I sat alone in the motel room, legs crossed while sitting in the centre of the bed with my laptop in front of me. Tears that had invaded my vision blurred the glowing screen. The rude comments I had read burned into my eyes. I couldn’t believe someone could say such awful things.

I had recently decided to come out as gay on Facebook. It was a tough decision, but I didn’t want to hide anymore. Most of the reception was positive; people congratulating me for being brave, saying they’ll support me, stuff like that. But one comment made me forget about all the kind ones. It was from an old friend I used to hang out with at school. It was paragraphs long, describing how I was an abomination and that I was going to hell. They told me I was disgusting and deserved nothing but hate. It went on and on. Reading it made me feel sick to my stomach. The worst part…three people had liked the comment.

I slammed my laptop shut and buried my face into my hands. Hot tears leaked through my fingers and onto the bedspread. I felt nauseous. I ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet, but nothing came up. I splashed my face with cool water at the sink, then slowly made my way back into the room. My laptop taunted me; I quickly packed it away in my backpack. I sat back down on the bed. The tears had stopped, but my face was still red and blotchy. I was glad the brothers weren’t there to see me like this.

As if my thoughts queued his entrance, Sam unlocked the motel door and entered the room.

“Hey, Y/N. Dean’s gone to get food. How was-” he saw my face and his expression changed.

“Shit, what happened?” he asked as he walked toward me. I tried to hold it back, but the tears took over again. I hugged my knees close to me and tried to hide my face. I was embarrassed. I didn’t want Sam to see me cry.

Sam sat on the bed beside me and rested his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. He didn’t say anything; we just sat in silence. It wasn’t awkward, though; it was soothing.

After a few moments, I lifted my head and wiped the tears with my sleeve.

“What happened, Y/N?” Sam asked, genuinely concerned. I didn’t say anything. I walked over to my bag, pulled out my laptop, and set it in front of him. He scrolled down the page and read everything. As he read the hurtful comment, his mouth went tight with anger. He shut the laptop.

“I’m so sorry,” he said. I looked away. He moved closer to me and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me closer, my head resting on his chest.

“I thought it’d make things better,” I said quietly, “I didn’t want to hide anymore.”

“You shouldn’t have to hide,” Sam responded. We sat together for a little while longer until I finally pulled away.

“You know, I, uh-“ Sam began. He paused and rubbed the back of his neck. He seemed uncomfortable.

“What?” I asked. Sam swallowed as he made eye contact with me. He let out a sigh. 

“I was scared of backlash like this,” Sam continued, “…still am.”

I didn’t understand. I guess he could tell by the look on my face.

“I’m not straight, either,” Sam confessed. I sat up. I had no idea.

“Y-you’re gay?” I asked, “but I thought..?”

“Not gay,” Sam interrupted, “I just…don’t really care about gender.”

I smiled. I was happy he told me.

“You’re really brave, you know,” Sam said, breaking the silence, “I never had the guts to come out to anyone. Hell, Dean doesn’t even know. The fact that you had the balls to tell people shows that you’re strong.”

“Sam, just because you haven’t told others doesn’t mean you’re not brave,” I interrupted, “keeping it a secret shows strength, as well. You’re not obligated to tell anyone.”

Sam looked away and smiled slightly. He seemed relieved.

“Look, if anyone gives you shit, you tell me, okay?” Sam said, “If anyone has a problem with you, they’re gonna have to deal with me.”

Sam put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile.

“Everything’s gonna be okay.”

 


End file.
